Thunderpath
A Thunderpath is the Clan term for roads. They have an extremely acrid smell and a hard, gray surface; monsters use it to travel on. It is dangerous to the cats, as they are sometimes injured or killed by the monsters when they wander on it. Description Thunderpaths are oily paths that monsters continually go on. They are usually hard, gray, and smell acrid or tangy. Many cats are injured or die on it, and it is feared by most cats. In the Forest Territories, cats had to cross the Thunderpath in order to get to the Moonstone. ShadowClan cats used a tunnel underneath to get to every Gathering. The sour tang of Thunderpaths are usually associated with Twolegplace, as they led between the Twoleg Nests. Animals can get killed on the Thunderpath, too (i.e. rabbits) and cats make references to them ("flat as a Thunderpath rabbit"). There are some Thunderpaths busier than others, such as the commonly known Windover Road. Location In the Forest A Thunderpath called "Windover Road" by Twolegs separates ThunderClan and ShadowClan grounds, making up the border between them. It is heavily featured in the Original Series; many cats getting injured or killed on it. It was later enlarged into a freeway, the construction works ultimately destroying the Clans' homes. Though the preparations are seen in the first three books of the New Prophecy, the finished freeway is only seen by Graystripe in Warrior's Refuge and by Jaypaw in Eclipse. It is described as being wide as the Lake. Another Thunderpath is "North Allerton Road," west from ShadowClan grounds, separating it from Highstones. It was also enlarged in a freeway and extended, as seen by Graystripe. West of the territories, there is a "tangle of Thunderpaths," which is an intersection of freeways. This was where WindClan retreated after being driven out by ShadowClan. It is also where ThunderClan warriors Fireheart and Graystripe went to retrieve WindClan and bring them back to the forest. By the Lake Four Thunderpaths are located by the lake. These include Small Thunderpath (Littlepine Road), Thunderpath (Harehill Road), Whitchurch Road (unnamed by the Clans), and the Old Thunderpath (Quarry Road). The latter was used by trucks carrying stone from the mine that is now ThunderClan's camp. Appearances In the Super Edition Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise :As Crookedkit runs away from RiverClan camp to go see the Moonstone, he lands on WindClan territory where a patrol spots him. He runs, terrified, and lands on a Thunderpath where a monster rages towards him. The patrol is gone, and Crookedkit steps off the Thunderpath to let the monster pass. When the monster leaves, he sees that it had killed a rabbit on the Thunderpath, and Crookedkit passes shakily to get to the other side, wondering if he should drag the rabbit with him. He decides not to, and continues on his journey. :When at the farm, Fleck teaches Crookedkit how to stay away from the monsters that don't stick to the Thunderpaths but storm over the grass and mud. On his way back, Crookedkit crosses the same Thunderpath without getting caught. :Crookedjaw finds out in Dark Forest that Snowfur died on the Thunderpath, and when he is back in RiverClan, he blurts out that Snowfur had died on the Thunderpath not so long ago. Oakheart feels sorry for Bluefur, and Crookedjaw says that he agrees, but they don't have to worry, as there are no Thunderpaths on RiverClan territory. Yellowfang's Secret : Bluestar's Prophecy :When traveling to the Moonstone with Pinestar, Bluefur sees a Thunderpath bordering between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. She can even taste the acid tang. Soon they reach the Thunderpath. The roar of monsters driving by makes Bluefur's belly turn, and the foul hot wind from the monsters buffets her fur. Pinestar orders her to stay behind, and another monster comes. Bluefur, terrified, jumps back. Soon, Pinestar yells the cry, and the two race across, Bluefur's paws slipping. A monster hurtles towards them, and they race with terror. Soon, they are free from the Thunderpath. :Later, three ShadowClan warriors chase a squirrel across the Thunderpath. Bluefur and Snowfur jump out, attacking. The three cats try to fight, but pelt in terror over the Thunderpath. Snowfur streaks after them yelling, when a monster slams into her body, killing her. The three ShadowClan warriors peer from their side, gaping in horror. Snowfur then dies from the attack on the Thunderpath. This causes Thistleclaw to get mad at Bluefur, as he thinks she should have never "taken" a nursing queen to the Thunderpath. Firestar's Quest :In the first Gathering, Blackstar says that they have seen more Twolegs in their territory. Sometimes they even let their monsters leave the Thunderpaths and crash through the woods. Mistyfoot, alarmed, asks if they are chasing his cats. Blackstar replies that they don't even know they are there. : SkyClan's Destiny : In the Original Arc Into the Wild :When Firepaw was given a tour of the territory by Lionheart and Tigerclaw, he saw the Thunderpath between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. Later, Firepaw saw a ShadowClan cat, most likely Yellowfang. :When Bluestar decides to go to speak with StarClan, she, Tigerclaw, Ravenpaw, Graypaw, and Firepaw have to cross it to get to the Moonstone. :The cats would later have to cross the Thunderpath to bring back Frostfur's stolen kits: Cinderkit, Brackenkit, Thornkit, and Brightkit. Fire and Ice'' :When Graystripe and Fireheart go to rescue WindClan, they find the Clan sheltering in a tunnel beneath a Thunderpath, and they need to cross a few Thunderpaths to return to their territory. :When ThunderClan is flooded, to get to the Gathering they had to walk on the Thunderpath and cross a bit of ShadowClan territory which Nightstar is not happy about. :Fireheart's apprentice Cinderpaw was hit by a monster on the Thunderpath and her leg was severely damaged, ending her warrior apprenticeship. Since Tigerclaw had called for Bluestar to come, Fireheart suspects it was a trap for Bluestar, which later proved true. Rising Storm :When Fireheart escorts Whitethroat and Littlecloud home to ShadowClan, he discovers a tunnel under the Thunderpath which will make it easy to get to Gatherings. Later Fireheart sees Runningwind's dead body by the Thunderpath and he thinks Whitethroat killed him. Fireheart chases Whitethroat, who gets hit by a monster and dies. Fireheart soon finds out that Tigerclaw killed Runningwind. In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight :When the six questing cats go on their journey to find a new home they cross many Thunderpaths. Back at the forest, Ravenpaw comes to ThunderClan warning them of Twoleg activity (they are building a new Thunderpath), but Firestar sends him away saying there is no danger. Dawn :By the time the six cats get back from their quest, there is hardly any prey in the forest as the workfolk scared them away. A ThunderClan apprentice, Shrewpaw is killed by a monster while chasing a pheasant. When the Clans leave to find a new home, they cross many Thunderpaths. Twilight :When Leafpool and Crowfeather are running away it is mentioned that they cross a huge Thunderpath. In the Lost Warrior Arc Warrior's Return :Graystripe and Millie cross several Thunderpaths on their quest to find the Clans' new home. Graystripe is hit by a monster, and is wounded. They stay at Mac's Truckstop while he heals, then they ride on a monster to sun-drown-place. In the Power of Three Arc ''Sunrise'' :When the cats looking for Sol are leaving the territories to go to the sun-drown-place looking for him, they need to cross a Thunderpath. The younger warriors, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Hazeltail, and Birchfall accidentally run out onto the Thunderpath without looking and come close to being injured. Trivia *The Clan cats will never really understand what monsters and Thunderpaths really are.Revealed in Erin Hunter Chat 1 *It is not truly sure when the Thunderpath was built, in Secrets of the Clans is there when Mothflight discovers Moonstone, but in the Code of the Clans is revealed that WindClan and ShadowClan lead many battles on the border where Thunderpath is now but before the Thunderpath was built. See Also *Twoleg *Monster References and Citations Category: Locations